


A Quiet Moment

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: You witness a quiet moment in the library.





	A Quiet Moment

Imagine this. You walk into your local library. It’s a Saturday and you don’t have anywhere to be. You figure you can spend a few hours trawling through the library, breathing in the smell of ink and paper. As long as there aren’t small children screaming and running around. 

You walk through the shelves, running your fingers over the back of worn books, plastic crinkling under your fingertips. You occasionally stop, pulling books down to read the blurb or pursue the first few pages. Sometimes you just look at the pretty pictures. 

And then you turn the corner. Standing in the middle of the row is a man, white haired, dressed like he doesn’t understand what century he’s in. He’s got a thick book open in his hands, a finger running over his bottom lip as he reads. You pause, not sure if you want to interrupt as you walk past. You continue on, leaving him to his own world. 

You don’t think much of it, wandering through the next aisle, pausing to read over the first page of a book. It captures your attention and you find yourself standing there, reading the first chapter and then the next. The hush of the library settles over you, helping you forget that you’re standing in the middle of a public building. 

“There you are, angel.”

You start, dropping your book. You don’t expecting a voice to interrupt you, having forgotten anyone was around. You look both way, up and down the aisle, finding both empty. You peer through the shelf in front of you. A tall, ginger haired man is standing in front of you, his back to you. The leather jacket makes you think of some of the students you’d seen around the local college campus. The hairs on the back of your arm stand on end. He is sin personified. 

You notice another body move, the white hair of the man you’d seen before coming into view. He looks up at the ginger man, a smile on his face. You can’t see what the other man is doing, his hands in his pockets. 

“Ah, Crowley, I wondered if you would show up.”

You hear a low chuckle from the unseen man, the other one looking at him as if he were the sun. You tilt your head, trying to see the ginger man’s face. You’re sure he is attractive, the way he’s holding himself exuding a sexiness you’d tried before but never quite managed to capture. 

You hear the shorter man close the book with a muted thump. You hurriedly close your own book, trailing behind them from behind the shelf as they meander up their own aisle. Their voices are a hushed whisper, too quiet for your ears to capture. All you can figure out is they’re close, they know each other well.

You can’t explain why you follow them. All you know is that you’re compelled to.

They come to the end of the stack and you hurriedly open the book still clutched in your hand, not wanting to be caught following them. Thankfully, they go back the way you’d already come. You slip into the aisle they’d just vacated, continuing down that way. You keep watch from behind the shelves of books. 

The taller man, you can now see, has cool almost steampunk sunglasses. You can’t imagine why he would need sunglasses in the darkness of the library but his companion doesn’t seem thrown by them. He walks with his hips, his hands still deep in his pockets. 

He leans towards the white haired man, a tempting smirk on his face. The other man looks up at him, smiling in a way that is blinding. You can’t help but think seeing that smile every day would keep you happy for eternity. 

You watch as the shorter man gets distracted by the books. The taller man’s face softens as he watches his compatriot and you wonder if anyone has ever looked at you that way. It feels as if centuries worth of love is contained in his eyes as he looks at his companion. It’s the most romantic thing you have ever seen.

You watch the ginger man put his arm up, resting his hand on the shelf above the shorter man’s head. He leans down, his face so close to the other man’s. The blonde man flushes but looks over with a smile on his face and you can almost see him vibrating with pleasure.

The taller man touches the shorter man’s elbow and they continue on, meandering. There is no rush in their movement, no urgency to get from point A to point B. You can do nothing but trail behind, entranced by the care between the two men. 

You continue on, watching the small smiles, listening to the hushed voices. You’ve never seen two people more obviously in love than the two men who you continue to follow. They are so comfortable together, the years they must have spent together sparking between them. They are goals you had never even considered possible.

By the time they are leaving you are certain they’re the kind of couple that will last forever. Even death will not end their love. If there is any kind of afterlife, they’ll still be together and in love. 

You watch as the taller gently touches the other man’s back, holding the door open for him. He looks up, smiling up with the light of heaven and you watch the taller man smile back. 

A group of people walk in, obscuring them from view and by the time they’ve dispersed the two men are gone. You let out a little sigh but go to check out the book still clutched in your hands.

It was a privilege to have seen so much love. Even if it was just in your library. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

Of course, it might not have happened like that. After all, you’re the one imagining this. I, for one, hope it did. But who’s to say? Only you know what you saw.


End file.
